Midafternoon Experimentation
by Kiyamasho
Summary: An afternoon visit to Capsule Corps yields unexpected results when Kiwi uses her new invention on Gohan. VALENTINE'S DAY THEMED CHAPTER ADDED. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Please enjoy this oneshot that was written after I was inspired through a combination of RPing, talking and watching a clip of Some Kind of Wonderful.**

 **It's also a sort of throwback to my very early days on this website when there was a very popular fan theory that the area where a Saiyan's tail had once been was very sensitive.**

* * *

"Hey Kiwi."

Kiwi Briefs, the adoptive daughter of one of the richest people in the world, looked up in surprised from the laser gun she was working on. It was a chilly autumn afternoon and she had decided it would be the perfect time to spend some time in her lab working rather than outside watching her brother Trunks challenge—and loose—against his father Vegeta for the umpteenth time.

As it was, Kiwi hadn't been expecting any visitors. To her surprise it was Son Gohan, the eldest son of Vegeta's longtime rival Goku. Looking back down at her gun Kiwi felt her cheeks warm. It had been weeks since she had last seen the demi saiyan and she couldn't help but feel a twinge of irritation. Gohan had recently met a girl, one who had made him seem to forget all about his friends and his duties as a Z fighter. And now here he was, looking handsome and completely unaffected.

Taking in a deep breath Kiwi replied, "Hey Gohan, what brings you by?"

The handsome man stepped into the lab and sauntered over. "Not much," he admitted. "Videl's taking care of her dad so I had some free time today." He paused, picking up a worn looking screwdriver. "Figured I'd swing by and see how you all are."

At the mention of Videl's name, Kiwi resisted the urge to take back the screwdriver and stab it through the table. Instead she smiled benignly and asked, "How is your girlfriend doing? How come you haven't brought her around?"

Gohan shifted uncomfortably at the question and said awkwardly, "Well…she's not my girlfriend. She's only come by the house a few times. Nothing special."

"I see." Kiwi said resisting the urge to pump her fists in the air. "That's too bad."

There was a moment of silence and Kiwi turned back to the laser gun. It was nearly complete and with Gohan here, it would be the perfect time to test it. Fiddling with it for a few moments longer she looked at her friend and said, "Go stand by the door will you?"

With a quirk of his eyebrows, Gohan obediently moved to where Kiwi asked him. Once he was in place she lifted the gun and pointed it at him. Almost instantly his eyes widened in shock and his mouth dropped open. "K-Kiwi! What are you doing?"

"I need to test this out," Kiwi replied casually, pressing a button on the side. "It's a laser gun but I added some other functions. Now hold still and let me shoot you."

Gohan managed to get out one strangled protests as a bright blue light exploded from the tip of the gun and slammed into him with a large sound. The recoil was stronger than Kiwi had been expecting and she stumbled backwards into her work table. Groaning slightly from the pain she straightened and looked at Gohan who was quite literally frozen in place.

A smile spread across Kiwi's face and she asked eagerly, "Can you move?"

It took several moments but Gohan managed to stay stiffly, "N…No. I'm fro….frozen in place."

"YES!" Kiwi pumped her fists up and walked over to him. "It actually works! Thank Kami, I thought I was going to have to start over with this thing."

Reaching her friend, Kiwi lifted her hand and gently prodded his shoulder. "Can you feel that?"

"…No….can…you unfree…ze…me?" Gohan's words were slow in coming and it was hard for the girl not to laugh.

Kiwi set the gun down and turned back to her friend, her hands reaching out for him. "I will in a few minutes," she promised her fingers brushed against his face. "I just need to see if the paralysis affects your entire body or just parts of it."

If he could have rolled his eyes Gohan would have but frozen in place there wasn't much he could do but stand there was his friend ran her hands all over his body. At first he had been annoyed but now, getting an up close and personal view of Kiwi's stern but inquisitive gaze, Gohan couldn't help but admire her. He had known Kiwi for years, since he had come across her at the age of four during an android attack. They had effectively grown up together but it hadn't quite hit him that she was an adult in her own right up until this moment.

Her eyes met his and Gohan was surprised to see the way her cheeks turned red. She quickly looked down and moved behind him. The moment her hands came into contact with his back, Gohan's eyes widened slightly. He had felt nothing in the front, but the paralysis clearly hadn't affected his back. "Can…feel…that."

"You can?" Kiwi's voice was surprised and Gohan was struck with a tingling feeling as her breath fanned across the back of his neck. "That's interesting. How about this?" Gohan felt her hand sift through the back of hair.

Another tingle ran through him and Gohan felt a moment of panic. "Y…yes." He took in a deep a breath as was possible under his restrained conditions. He needed to focus. Kiwi was his friend. His beautiful, intriguing, smart friend. There was no reason for his body to be acting as if it had never been touch before.

Just as Gohan thought he had his body back under control, the hand was joined by another and Gohan had to struggle not to let out a moan as they slowly drifted down his back. It was as if every nerve in his back was alive. The hands dipped down lower and when they reached the small of his back Gohan was unable to hold back the throaty moan that fell from his mouth. That area had always been sensitive and now…

The hands fell away and Gohan felt a moment of horrified embarrassment. "Sor….sorry." He rasped out. "Tail….sensitive."

He thought that would be the end of it but instead the hands came back and pressed on the spot again. Another moan fell from Gohan's mouth before he could stop it and he could feel desire spread throughout his body. The hands returned and gently massaged the area and for a few minutes Gohan's mind went blank. Only the sound of his moans filled the room. If he hadn't been paralyzed he was sure he would have fallen over, unable to move or do anything but ride the waves of pleasure. But unable to move the desire intermingled with frustration and he could feel his ki starting to rise.

Kiwi must have felt it also because she abruptly pulled away and came into view. Her face was bright red and she couldn't meet his eyes. "Gohan, I can't…I'm so…Kami, I don't know what came over me." She babbled as she grabbed the laser gun. Pushing something on the side she shot the laser gun at him and this time a red light shot out. It hit Gohan square in the chest and almost instantly he felt his body relax. Well part of it anyways.

Gohan rubbed his jaw and watched as Kiwi, who had fallen backwards into her table again, straightened and turned her back to him. His mind still clouded with desire, Gohan moved forward and reached out, his hand touching her shoulder.

Surprised, Kiwi turned around and before she could speak his mouth was on hers. The gun, which had still been in her hand, dropped to the ground and went unnoticed by Kiwi—despite the fact that the laser went off burning a hole through the wall. Her eyes closed and for what felt like an eternity she savored the feel of Gohan's lips brushing against hers. She had been dreaming of this moment for years, ever since she understood what it meant to like someone. A few years before, in the throes of young passion, Kiwi had snuck some materials into her room to create a holographic image of Gohan.

But now, this was the real thing, warm and strong, holding Kiwi and kissing her. It might have been in the heat of the moment but she wasn't going to let that stop her from enjoying it. Her arms wrapped around Gohan and the heat between them increased. One of his hands slid down her body, cupping her thigh to lift her leg up. Kiwi moaned softly and pressed closer to Gohan, her own hand sliding downwards until it found the sensitive spot from earlier.

Her fingers slid gently across the area and Gohan's arms tightened around her, his mouth leaving hers to trail down to her neck. Kiwi stroked the area and was pleased when he let out another moan and his hips rolled forward. Her fingers slipped up his shirt before ghosting the area and he shuddered against her. With control he didn't feel, Gohan pulled back and their eyes met. It was the first time Kiwi had seen him with such a dark look in his eyes and the expression on his face thrilled her.

"If you keep that up," Gohan said huskily, "I'm not going to be able to stop myself."

Kiwi straightened slightly and leaned forward so she could bring her mouth close to his ear. "Then don't stop." Deliberately her fingers touched the spot where his tail had been and pressed down. Hard.

Everything around them seemed to explode, as Gohan's ki skyrocketed. Items around them flew as his arm, swathed in a golden aura of his power, reached out and swept everything off the worktable. His other arm wrapped around Kiwi and before she could blink, Gohan had lifted her up and pressed her back into the table. Then he was on her, his mouth igniting a trail of fire as it roamed from her mouth, down to her neck and even lower. Kiwi's back arched off the table as Gohan's mouth closed around the tip of her breast through her shirt. Her hands grasped at the table and Kiwi wondered if it were possible to die from the emotions coursing through her body. Cool air touched her chest as he raised his head and non-to gently shoved her shirt up. He froze at the sight of her bare chest.

"You're not wearing a bra." Gohan stated, as if it were impossible for such a thing to occur.

"Neither are you," Kiwi retorted as she sat up and yanked the shirt all the way off. She grabbed Gohan and pulled him back down with her.

So engrossed were they that it was several moments before they realized the lab door had opened and someone had walked through.

A decent person would have immediately backed out and left without saying a word but as savvy as she was about fighting, Son Galina was innocent when it came to carnal matters. When she walked into the lab, looking for her best friend, and found Kiwi half naked sprawled out across the worktable with Gohan on top of her, Galina froze.

Then, she let out a shout. "Gohan, Kiwi what are you doing! It's the middle of the day!"

The two froze in and turned to see Galina standing in the doorway. Immediately Gohan pulled away, his hands coming up "We're not doing anything," he stammered. We're just…we're just…." His voice trailed off in embarrassment.

Kiwi grabbed at her shirt and held it against her chest. Cheeks red, and eyes blazing she yelled, "Galina! Haven't you heard of knocking? Get out!"

"Why are you yelling at me for?" her friend exclaimed. "You shouldn't be doing that in the lab! What if it had been Bulma or Vegeta?"

Kiwi's reply was to throw the closest object at her friend.

Galina easily dodged the hammer and pouted, "Don't be angry at me because you didn't lock the door. I'll be in your room." She glared at her brother slightly before turning on her heel and leaving.

Once she was gone there was silence and Kiwi let out a disgruntled sigh. Pulling her shirt back on she grumbled, "Your sister has the worst timing."

Gohan's face looked troubled. "Maybe," he said hesitantly, "She has good timing. I didn't mean to jump you like that or to let it go so far."

For a moment all they did was look at each other. Finally Kiwi asked, "Did you enjoy it?"

Thrown off guard by the question Gohan looked at her in surprise and she repeated it. "Well? Did you?"

"Of course I liked it. But…" Gohan's voice trailed off as Kiwi approached him and pulled his head down.

She kissed him thoroughly before pulling back. "Then we'll continue this at a later time." Kiwi said simply. Her fingers reached for his lower back, her mouth catching the resulting moan. "When your sister isn't upstairs waiting in my room."

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this short oneshot of my OC w/ Gohan. I was talking with Puja723 (CHECK OUT HER STUFF) and we came to the realization that is been AGES since our OTPs for this series had had an physical contact with, well, anyone.**

 **If you enjoyed it please leave a comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Valentine's Day! I've been in the mood to write a oneshot and I decided to make a sequel chapter to this fic. It's partially inspired by some conversations that Puja723 and I had about our OCs dancing. Please Enjoy!**

* * *

Galina was perched on the edge of her friend's bed when Kiwi finally entered, a furious expression on her face.

"You have some nerve Galina, interrupting your brother and I during a romantic moment!" A flying shoe punctuated Kiwi's statement.

Dodging out of the way Galina laughed. "It's not my fault that you were doing something private in a public area."

With a long suffering sigh Kiwi fell into the chair beside her vanity and pouted. "I guess you're right about that. What did you need from me anyways?"

There was a moment of silence as Galina looked down, fiddling with the edge of the throw on Kiwi's bed. Looking almost embarrassed she asked, "Well…you know how tomorrow's the Valentine's Day Party that your mom's planned?"

"How can I forget?" Kiwi replied flatly. "Mom told me that if I don't go I'll be banned from the lab for three months."

Galina giggled. "Well…your brother asked me to save the first dance for him."

Immediately Kiwi perked up. "Oh he did? That's great! Haven't you been trying to get together with him for a few months?"

Galina flopped backward onto the bed and grabbed a pillow. She covered her face with it and groaned. "I know!" she said, her voice muffled. "And I told him yes but it was a huge mistake!"

The demi saiyan continued to lay there with her face covered and a moment later she felt the bed dip down beside her and the pillow being lifted from her face. Kiwi looked down at her, a frown covering her face.

"Why would accepting be a huge mistake?" Kiwi demanded.

Embarrassment coloring her features Galina admitted, "I…I don't know how to dance." At Kiwi's surprised look, Galina continued in a rush, "I can't stand the thought of embarrassing him in front of the entire group! You need to tell your brother that I can't go anymore."

Almost immediately Kiwi swatted her friend's head. "I'm not doing any such thing!" she snapped. "You can't give up just because you're not skilled on the dance floor!"

Before Galina could protest Kiwi hopped off the bed and held her hands out to her friend. "Come with me."

A few minutes later Galina found herself standing in a dance studio complete with mirrors on the walls. Mouth dropping open the older girl asked, "When on earth did you guys make a dance studio?"

Walking over to a door in one of the walls Kiwi said over her shoulder, "Gramps had it installed when Mom was little. Now only Vegeta uses it sometimes."

Galina watched as her friend removed a music player and some discs before setting them up. Music filled the small room as Kiwi walked over to her friend. Galina's palms dampened as Kiwi reached out and placed her hands on her hips.

"Don't look so nervous!" Kiwi chided as she pulled her friend closer. "By the time I'm through with you, you'll be a pro. Now put your hand on my shoulder."

Placing her hand on Kiwi's shoulder Galina couldn't help but laugh. She towered over the other girl by several inches. "No offense Kiwi but you're too short."

Glaring at Galina, Kiwi said sternly, "Height isn't important! But if you're going to be such a spoilsport then fine! Give me a minute." Pulling away from Galina she reached into the pouch that hung around her waist and pulled out her capsule box. Opening she rummaged through it for a few moments before selecting the one she was looking for. Tossing it on the floor there was a puff of smoke. When it cleared a wardrobe was revealed.

Grumbling under her breath Kiwi went to wardrobe and after a moment pulled out a pair of lethal looking heels. Galina watched in awe as her friend went from being short to as tall her brother.

Walking back to Galina, Kiwi glared down at her and asked, "Is that better?"

"Much better," Galina laughed, reaching up with her hand. Placing it on Kiwi's shoulder, she continued teasingly, "Now I don't feel like I'm with a kid."

Rolling her eyes Kiwi lifted Galina's other hand to her waist. "Let's get back to business. Dancing is easy. You just have to follow the man's lead. C'mon let's try it." She slipped her own arms in place around Galina and slowly began to lead the other girl around the room.

Galina's face scrunched in concentration and she tried hard to follow Kiwi's lead. After a few false starts where she accidentally stepped on Kiwi, Galina began to feel as though she had the swing of the things.

Smiling broadly Galina said eagerly, "I think I've got it!"

"Perfect," Kiwi said with her own smile. "Now let's practice spins and dips."

* * *

"Wow, Galina, you look great!"

Galina, seated at one of the round tables set up outside, looked up and found Trunks standing beside her. Galina blushed slightly at his compliment. Normally she wore a training outfit but in an effort to dress up, Galina had allowed Kiwi to dress her in a red semi formal dress that showed off her shoulders and fell just above her knees. Her hair was missing its signature headband and had been pulled back into chignon.

Smiling shyly Galina replied, "Thanks Trunks. You don't look so bad yourself." The handsome man was dressed in a suit and his normal hairstyle had been traded in for slicked back style.

By this point the party was already in full swing. Trunks held out his hand and nodded towards the semi full dance floor. "Ready to hit the floor?"

Struggling to control the nervousness in her stomach, Galina nodded and stood up. Reaching out she took his head. "Sure."

Trunks grinned widely at her and pulled her towards the dance floor. "I'm not the best dancer," he confessed. "But I didn't get a chance to dance with you at the last party."

"I'm not that great either," Galina admitted as they reached their destination.

"Good," Trunks said pulling her into his arms. "Then we can be terrible together."

The music swelled around them and Galina found herself melting against Trunks as they moved around the dance floor. Dancing with Trunks was nothing like dancing with Kiwi. The younger girl had shown her the steps but nothing could have prepared Galina for how it felt to be wrapped in strong, muscular arms. Or the way it felt to press her soft body against his harder one.

The song changed to a slower one and Galina found herself looking into Trunks' eyes, wondering if it were possible to feel so many wonderful emotions at once. Her eyes drifted down to his lips and unconsciously her tongue darted out quickly to wet her own. Galina's eyes lifted again and this time when her eyes met Trunks', she was surprised and aroused to see the heat burning in them.

They stayed this way for what felt like an eternity, until the song abruptly changed to a fast paced one. Trunks pulled back slightly to Galina's disappointment but that disappeared when Trunks firmly wrapped his arm around her waist and said, "C'mon."

Galina could feel her heart beat quicken as Trunks pulled her off the dance floor and away from the party. The lights of the party faded behind them as they rounded Capsule Corps.

"Trunks? Why are we coming over here?" Galina finally asked as they came to a stop."

Trunks took both her hands in his and replied huskily, "Because I didn't want our first kiss to be seen by everyone else."

Galina's mouth dropped slightly and she was stunned as Trunks tugged her against him, tipped her chin up, and kissed her fully on the lips.

* * *

Kiwi was seated at the bar the catering company had set up and was sipping on a drink when she noticed Trunks whisking Galina away. Kiwi hadn't wanted to attend the party but seeing how happy Galina and looked in Trunks' arms made it worth it. A satisfied smile settled on her face as she wondered if she should repay Galina for her interruptions the day before. At that moment she felt someone tap her shoulder.

Turning around she saw that it was Gohan and Kiwi smiled with pleasure.

"Where have you been?" Kiwi asked, setting her drink down.

Smiling sheepishly Gohan admitted, "I was dancing with my mom. Dad took off to check out some new feature in Vegeta's gravity room."

"That was nice of you." Kiwi said as her eyes traveled the length of Gohan's body. Forget Galina and Trunks; Gohan in a suit was worth every minute spent so far at the party. He filled out the suit nicely and she couldn't help but think about how nice it would be to pull it off of him. The day before she had gotten a taste of what it would feel like to have him and Kiwi was more than ready for round two.

Noticing her gaze, Gohan's cheeks turned red and he said, "You…you shouldn't look at me like that."

Hopping off of the stool, Kiwi reached up and placed her hands on Gohan's shoulders. "Look at you how?" she asked innocently, her hands sliding up to sink into his hair.

Gohan gulped nervously. "L…Like you're gong to eat me up."

"That's exactly what I intend to do." Kiwi said with a smile. "But not until after we dance."

Without giving him a chance to respond, she took him by the hand and pulled him over to the dance floor. The music was fast paced and that suited Kiwi just fine. Smiling up at Gohan, she began to move to the music. After a moment Gohan joined in and Kiwi laughed as the two of them moved around and against each other to the beat of the music. Dancing came naturally to Kiwi and she was pleased to see that Gohan wasn't so bad himself. As the music slowed, Kiwi allowed one hand to rest on his shoulder and slipped the other beneath his jacket.

Gohan put his arms around her and murmured, "That was fun. We need to do that more often."

"I'll be sure to tell Mom to throw more parties," Kiwi teased. She rested her head against his shoulder and enjoyed the way his body felt against hers as they swayed back and forth. As the music drifted into another slow melody, Kiwi felt Gohan's hands, firm and warm on her back, drifting downwards. She sighed softly, and pressed closer against him, the hand within his jacket drifting towards his back.

As his hands settled dangerously close to her bottom, Kiwi's hand reached its destination. Her fingers ghosted over the spot where his tail had been. Kiwi stifled a laugh as Gohan inhaled sharply. She did it once more slightly harder and his fingers curled against her.

"Kiwi," he whispered huskily against her ear. "If you keep doing that…I won't be able to stop myself from taking you right here."

"That's the idea," she whispered back teasingly. Kiwi pushed the spot once more and this time Gohan buried his face against her neck with a moan. Pulling away from him Kiwi continued innocently, "Or…you could meet me in my room where there's a lock on the door."

* * *

Galina wasn't sure how it happened, but the first kiss had turned into more kisses and soon the pair had found themselves against the building, clothes askew, hair mussed and kissing passionately. The day before Galina had been shocked to find Kiwi and Gohan but now as Trunks' hands slid up the skirt of her dress, she could understand how her friend and brother had allowed themselves to live in the moment. But as Trunks' fingers brushed against the edges of her underwear, reason returned and Galina somehow found it in herself to pull back.

"T..Trunks. Stop."

For a moment Trunks' hands continued to fumble beneath the dress before stopping. In a hazy tone he repeated the last word. "Stop?"

Blushing Galina nodded and gently pushed him backwards. "Yes, stop. I'm not…" she paused from a moment, struggling to find the right words. "I can't…I don't want to do this outside…or at your mom's party with all our friends in earshot."

Trunks nodded, sucking in a deep breath. Shoving his hands into his hair and smoothing it back he said, "You're right. I'm sorry Galina. I didn't mean to let it get this far."

"There's nothing to be sorry for." Galina replied immediately, her own hands straightening her dress. "We both got carried away." Seeing the chagrinned look on Trunks' face, Galina reached out with one hand and touched his cheek. "Trunks really, I enjoyed every minute of it. It's just not the right time to keep doing…that."

Immediately Trunks' face brightened. "Well that's good to hear." He reached up and covered her hand before dropping it to redo the buttons his shirt.

It took them several moments to fix their appearances but once they were ready, Trunks took Galina's hand and tucked it into the crook of his arm.

"Ready to enjoy the rest of the party?" Trunks asked.

A smile lit Galina's face. "As long as you stay with me."

* * *

The next morning, Kiwi was buried beneath her blankets feeling warm and content when someone knocked on the door.

Groaning, Kiwi realized it was Galina.

"Kiwi? Are you awake? I need to talk to you." There was a rattle as Galina tried to open the door. "Kiwi?"

Sitting up slightly Kiwi called out sleepily, "Sorry Galina but we won't be accepting any interruptions today."

Lying back down, Kiwi snuggled up against a fast asleep Gohan, slid her arm around his waist and happily fell back asleep.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed it :) Leave a review!**


End file.
